Frieza's Revenge
by dead and gone
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. It's about Vegeta, i swear to Kami!!! Frieza returns to seak revenge on the only Saiyans that remain. Set after the Buu Saga. Written by DBZ Fanfiction Queen. R&R thx.
1. Default Chapter

See summary for your sticking disclaimer. ^_^

Author's Note: I am officially the first member of The Vegeta Fan Club to post up a story (and no, I am not breaking the rules). For those of you who have absolutely no clue as to who I am, my name to you is DBZ Fanfiction Queen!!! *laughs evilly* and no, I am not in love with Vegeta. I just find that I love his character. He's like the bad guy good guy. ^_^

Anyways, here is the prologue to Frieza's Revenge! On with the fic!!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside a familiar looking spaceship, a King was sitting on his throne. His hair stood up on end and he proudly sported a goatee on his chin. He had just been informed that the Taskba-Sei, the one that he had wanted conquered was taking to take longer than expected. "What?! But that planet is supposed to be conquered by tomorrow! You fool!"

            "But sire," the guard protested. "The inhavitants are resisting more than we thought they would be, and their full moon is three days from now."

            "Go." The King ordered.

            "But sire…"

            "Are you deaf! I said go." The King shot a ki blast at the unfortunate guard, and he was wasted on the spot. Suddenly, eerie laughter could be heard from a very familiar voice who was entering the room. "Oh King Vegeta," the voice said. "It doesn't really matter."

            Vegeta Ou turned to see Frieza, a Tsiru-jin from the planet Cold, entering the room. He had pink and purple skin, and was sporting the famous Saiyajin armour. His long tail swept slowly behind him as he approached the king of Vegeta-Sei. Vegeta Ou rose from his seat and allowed Frieza to sit down. "Ah. It's warm. You're too kind. You know, I could care less if that planet needs more or less time. I just want it conquered. After all, it is just a silly little planet. If you need the aid of the full moon, that's just fine by me." Frieza's grin widened. "Are we still in agreement about your son?"

            "Yes." Vegeta Ou said reluctantly. "You…can have him."

            "Excellent." Frieza arose from the throne. "Oh, and Vegeta, you should be a little more lenient with your men." With that, the tyrant walked away laughing at his cruel and pathetic joke. As soon as Frieza was out of earshot, the head of the guards approached the King. "Sire, I'd rather die than hand over the Prince to that bastard."

            "I would too." The King sighed. "But we have no choice. One day, very soon, we shall rescue the Prince and free our planet from Frieza's bondage."

            "Remember, the Prince is inside of the spaceship, so no harm must come to it until the Prince is freed." The King was rallying up his strongest and most powerful warriors to fight against Frieza and free their Prince. "You are the elite fighters of Vegeta-Sei and it is up to you to save your Prince from Frieza."

            The guards cheered, and with that, they all entered Frieza's ship, destroying each and every guard that tried to stop them.

Frieza was sitting in his spaceship and explosions could be heard all throughout. His wine (or blood, whatever he drinks) spilt onto his leg. Zarbon, his right hand man, approached him from behind. "Vegeta Ou and his guards have entered the spaceship, more than likely to save the little brat."

            There was no answer. Zarbon began to get worried. "Lord Frieza?"  
            "The last time I had my hearing checked, Zarbon, it checked out perfectly fine." Frieza stood. "Send him in."

            "But Lord Frieza…"

            "Don't question my orders Zarbon, I said let them in. If the King wants an audience with me, he shall soon have it. This is no way for guests to behave on my ship!"

            Suddenly, King Vegeta, followed by a whole squadron of men and women, entered the room. "Frieza, this is the end of your reign of terror! We shall finish you off once and for all."

            "You and what army?" Frieza asked with a smile. "Look behind you Vegeta, all of your men are so scared they're blue in the face."

            Vegeta Ou looked behind in and indeed, all of his men were deathly afraid of the tyrant. "Then I shall finish you off myself!"

            Vegeta Ou charged towards Frieza, and threw a punch, but missed. He then tried to land a kick, but Frieza jumped out of the way. Frieza then kicked Vegeta Ou in the neck, sending him flying to the ground. The guards raced up to their king, awed at the fact that he had died so pitifully. The medallion that usually lay around the Kings' neck slipped from it's chain and landing on the ground in front of Frieza, who stepped on it. "Long live the King." Frieza looked up at the crestfallen men. "Don't worry boys. You'll soon be joining your king."

            With that, Frieza killed all of the men in front of him with a single blast. He then rose up in front of the Saiyan's home planet, Vegeta-Sei. He charged up his deathball attack and sent it shooting towards the planet, laughing at all of the damage it caused.

The Prince however, was safely tucked away in the bowls of Frieza's ship. He was left inside of a room with no window to look out of, and only a cold bench left to his wake. The boy shot at a rodent that he found scurrying around, killing it instantly. "Where's my dad?" he asked.

            The boy looked no older than 10 years of age, his hair resembling that of his fathers. Suddenly, two men entered the room, one being Zarbon, and another henchman named Dadoria. They both stood before the young boy. "Your father is talking to our lord about their little arrangement for you." Zarbon answered. 

            The boy clenched his fists in anger and betrayal. "I wanna go home. I want my father. Let me go home!!!" The boy jumped off of the bench, and tried to race past both henchmen, but Dadoria was far too quick for him. Dadoria placed him back onto the bench. Tears of frustration dampened the boy's face as he continued to struggle. Dadoria was seriously beginning to lose his patients. "Try that again, and there won't be a home to return to."

            The boy gasped, knowing very well that that was the absolute last thing that he wanted to happen to his people. Zarbon glared at Dadoria, a pure look of disapproval on his face. Dadoria caught the look and turned back to the Prince. "But do as Frieza says, and no harm will come of your people. It's up to you kid."

            As if on cue, Frieza entered the room with a smirk on his face. He approached the Prince, knelt down beside him and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry Vegeta, I have a special place in my heart for children."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's the prologue. I hope you all like it, and it will get more interesting later into the story. Thx for reading and I wants feedback. ^_^  
DBZ Fanfiction Queen  


	2. He's What?

A/N: Well, I have about 2 reviews. :( doesn't anyone like this story?  What, the plot's not good enough. *sniff* I feel sooo unpopular, considering that the other members have way more reviews than I do. ;_; but that's okie. I hope I'll get as many as Avarwilya-Queen of Mirkwood's story. That has about 14 reviews now. ^_^;;;

Okie, I'd like to give shout outs to the following people:

Rowena: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, and don't worry, it'll get exciting in a little bit. And here's the next chapter, just like you wanted.

Avarwilya-Queen of Mirkwood: Well, Bulma will be in the story, but there won't be too much romance in this story. But there is a sequel. ^_^ I wrote both a while ago, and I kinda found the book I wrote them in while I was cleaning up the basement. ^_^;; =P. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I love Tournament of the Queen.

I'll be advertising a lot of stories in this chapter, so don't mind me at all.

Now, On with the fic!!!

""-Talking

''-Thinking

~~-Whispering

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            Vegeta awoke, and sighed in relieve. It was just a dream. 'A horrible dream.' He thought to himself. His days of working for that wretched tyrant were finally over. He now lived on Earth, with a beautiful wife and two children that adored him, even after learning about what he did before coming to this planet. 

He was on his way home on what the earthlings called the subway. He grunted, remembering the argument that he and Bulma had had earlier. Normally, he would fly from a sparing session with Kakarot, but Bulma had won the argument by threatening to disable the gravity machine if he was profiled on the news again. But in a way, he was glad that he didn't have to fly, despite having to converse himself with the other people in the train. He was exhausted, which was strange considering that he had trained non-stop for an entire seven years before the fight with Buu.

Suddenly, the train slowed down, signalling that they were arriving at yet another stop. He looked out the window. "My stop. It's about fucking time."

He stood up and walked over to the doors, allowing an elderly woman to take his place. When the train stopped, he was about to exit, someone violently pushed him onto the ground.  Vegeta was about to confront the stranger but decided to stay on the ground instead. He just stared him shock at the tall buff man standing over him.  'It's Recoome!' his mind screamed at him. 'But that's impossible! I blew him up back on Namek-Sei! He couldn't be standing here unless…unless someone wished him back to life with the dragonballs. It must have been the Tsiru-jin. But, why wish _him_ back?'

The rest of the Ginyu Force were pushing, pulling and shoving people back into the train car. Vegeta stood and decided to stand by a pole looking as inconspicuous as he could. Burter stood in the middle of the car. "Alright everyone. Do as we say and no one will get hurt. Now, our master is looking for a Prince."

Some of the people began to talk excitedly. "Wow! A Prince huh? How lucky!" said one person.

            "Yeah, I betcha that these are his royal guards!"

As everyone continued to talk, Vegeta rolled his eyes at their stupidity. 'If they think that my father would hire these morons as his royal guards, then they're even dumber than Kakarot.'

The train car became alive with chatter and it gave one of the members, Jieyce, a headache. "Hey!" the orange alien shouted. "Everybody shut up or I'll blast you all!!!"

The train car became silent again. Burter looked at him and sighed. "Jieyce, calm down. Now listen up. This Prince isn't of this planet. He is of Saiyajin descent. The Saiyajin Prince Vegeta."

Once again, the train car exploded with excited chatter. Vegeta just looked on in shock, also able to keep his identity secret. 'Terrific. Even Frieza's back. But what does he want with me? It was Kakarot who defeated him on Namek-Sei.' Luckily, Vegeta was dressed in black jeans, red muscle shirt with a leather jacket over top, and a black hat to cover up his flame like hair, so he couldn't be distinguished as Earthling or Saiyajin. And it looked as if at least five other people were wearing the exact same thing, so it would be even harder still. Vegeta looked over to where Jieyce and another member of the Ginyu Force, Recoome, stood talking about something. Due to the Princes' keen hearing, Vegeta was able to hear every word of their conversation. 

            "Okay Recoome! You're in charge of this whole lot of people. Try not to screw things up like you usually do."

            "Ah no sweat, Jieyce, you can count on me."

As Recoome etched closer to the passengers of the train car, Vegeta smirked in spite of himself. 'Perfect. The only thing standing in my way of that door is an idiot who thinks that shaving his legs is a good thing (sorry to all homosexuals out there, but c'mon, you know what Vegeta thinks about gays and lesbians. I don't think that way though so gomen nasai. ^_^;;). This shouldn't take too long."

Recoome thought for a moment (wow, that's the longest time he's ever though about anything, eh?) and then smiled at his victims—er ah, passengers, yeah that's it. "I know what I'll do to find Vegeta!" He said in a singsong sorta way.

            "Hope you didn't hurt yourself." Vegeta muttered to himself. 'God, I don't know who's stupider, this idiot, or Kakarot.'

 Recoome didn't hear the remark, so he kept right on talking. "I'll let all the weaklings go, such as children, old guys, ladies and other weak guys. That'll be sure to flush him out. The rest of you will stay for the examination." (wow he knows a big word…I'm gonna shut up).

Recoome approached three other people, and told them all to leave. Then, he approached Vegeta, who was still standing up against a pole with his arms crossed in their familiar fashion. Recoome seemed to think for a second (too easy) and then smirked. "You with the black hat. You can leave."

Vegeta stood up straight and walked passed the red haired Neanderthal. ~Thanks, dumbass.~  he walked out of the train and up the stairs. "Well, I guess Recoome won the dumbest life form contest. I guess Kakarot's going to have to settle for second place. That was easier than I thought it would've been. Can't complain though."

~*~

Meanwhile, back inside of the train, Recoome was still patting himself on the back for a job well done. He had eliminated all of the 'weaker' beings and was left with three muscular men, who were probably wrestlers. Frieza entered the room as Recoome tried to distinguish which person was the Saiyajin Prince. 

            "Well Recoome. How's the search so far?"

Recoome turned around and bowed in respect. "We haven't found Vegeta yet, but we should find him at the end of the day."

            "Excellent."

Suddenly, Jieyce raced into the car, looking panicked. "Lord Frieza! According to the tracking device that we used to locate Vegeta's ki, he's somehow been able to get off the train!"

            "How could he have?"

            "I've already checked with Goldo and Burter, but they haven't a single passenger missing. And I left the passengers that I've been guarding with the guards, which, might I add, are all accounted for."

            "Than that only leaves…" Frieza stopped himself and turned to Recoome. "Recoome?"

            "Yes Master Frieza?" 

            "You wouldn't have, by any chance, let some of the passengers go, would you?" Frieza said in a sickly nice voice.

            "Yes sire."

Frieza's eye twitched. "Who exactly?"

            "Well, let's see. I let all of the ladies and the little kids out, an old man and , oh yeah, and a man with a black hat."

Frieza allowed his anger to boil over. "You baka!!! That could've been him!!!"

            "Oops."

            "Don't worry sir." Jieyce said. "He's still here! He must be waiting for one of these Earth contraptions to pick him up. Why he doesn't just fly away is beyond me."

            "He probably knows what we're up to by now and doesn't want to draw attention to himself." He noticed that Jieyce and Recoome were still standing there. "Well, what're you waiting for, a written invitation? Go find him before he gets away!!!"

            "Yes sir!!"

            "And, I want him alive."

Both henchmen saluted and rushed off to find the Saiyajin Prince.

~*~

Vegeta was just boarding the bus when he sensed Jieyce and Recoome approaching the boarding platform. He quickly boarded, but knowing him, patients wasn't his virtue. As soon as he figured out that the bus wasn't leaving as he had hoped, he got off and hailed a taxi. When that took too long, he started to become annoyed. He was just about to give up and fly home despite previous threat of destruction to the gravity chamber when the taxicab finally arrived. He quickly entered the cab, told the driver where he wanted to go, and the driver started to drive. After about a couple of minutes of driving, there was a clicking sound. Vegeta tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "What the fuck?"

Then, a bulletproof window separated the driver from the Saiyajin, which made him even angrier. "I want to know what the hell is going on! Open this door immediately!!!"

The driver didn't respond. 'Probably because he can't fucking hear me!' Vegeta mentally screamed in his head. He was just about to blast the door open when he suddenly smelt something. The Saiyajin's eyes widened when he recognized what it was. "Let me out of here!!! I swear to Kami that I will destroy this car with you in it if I have to! If it's the last thing I ever…" he stopped shouting and began to feel dizzy as well as faint and weakened somehow. He couldn't even think straight and didn't even know what he was yelling about. The sounds around him seemed distant somehow, and he could barely keep his eyes open as he felt sleeps grasps cradling him. He didn't have the strength to fight against it anymore and after a few short moments, he finally dosed off.

~*~

Meanwhile, the cab driver was making a casual call while the passenger was sleeping. "Hey, it's me. I have something for you that just might interest you." The driver made a right turn and drove straight ahead until he was just outside of the city. He climbed out of the car and approached Frieza. 

            "Do you have him?"

            "In the back."

Frieza walked over to the cab, ripped the car door off, which made the cabdriver flinch, removed the hat off of the passenger and smiled with satisfaction. The Saiyajin Prince was sleeping peacefully as the sleeping gas aired out of the cab. It didn't seem to bother Frieza, but just as the Tsiru-jin was about to grab his prize, the cabdriver stepped in-between the two. "Hold it! You said that if I helped you find this guy and brought him to you, there'd be a big reward for me."

Frieza stepped back, but instead of growling, he smiled. "Why of course me good gentleman, how rude of me to forget your reward. I must be slipping, I usually have such good manners. Very well then, here's your reward, hell, I'll even give you a tip for future reference."

Suddenly, there was a big explosion and the people who were nearby raced away from ground zero. Frieza stood in front of the decapitated taxi driver whose body lay on the ground in front of him. "Don't ever stand in-between me and what I want!" he then turned to Dadoria, suddenly in a good mood again. "Carry him to the spaceship."

Dadoria grabbed the Prince, but before he could leave, Frieza stopped him. "Oh and Dadoria, if he stirs, hold him tightly in a bear grip and don't let go. Understand?"

            "Yes sir." Dadoria carried Vegeta back to Frieza's spaceship.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm gonna leave it here, because I'm mean, cruel and I wanna. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer, I promise. So, what does Frieza want with our favourite Saiyajin No-Ouji? *shrugs* you're just gonna have to find out by reading this fic. ^_^.

**Story Advertisements:**

****

Wow, we've got a whole shit load today. Let's take a look. ^_^

'Possession' by Android 18. It's a B/V where Vegeta tries to use Mind Games on Bulma, and well, Bulma is getting a little edgy. If you wanna read more, go read Possession by Android 18.

'Chibi Vegeta' by Burenda is about Trunks wanting his father to know what it was like to be treated like a baby So he wishes that Vegeta would know what it was like, and ends up turning Vegeta into a Chibi. Unfortunately for the Prince, his mind is still intact, but nobody knows this. Go read it. Burenda should be updating soon.

'Wish for the Past' by Burenda is about Goten wanting to meet Bardock, so he wishes that he would get to meet him. Unfortunately, he ends up right between Frieza and Vegeta-Sei, just as the lizard was going to blow it up. Go read to find out. It has about 63 chapters now. ^_^.

'Cell's DBZ Interviews' by Clover is basically Clover interviewing the characters from DBZ, and she's asking the audience to come up with questions. I've asked like so many it's not even funny, and she answered them all! So go read it.

'Torn' by Chicoro-chan is an excellent story about something happening and then Bulma has to choose between Yamcha and Vegeta. As if you'd have to guess. It has three chapters so far so go on and read it. ^_^

'The New Girl' by Dream Wisher is about a girl getting the hots for Vegeta. So he tries to make it look like he's going out with Bulma, but this only makes the girl want him more. What's a Saiyan to do? Go and read to find out.

'Hypnotisation' by Faith in a Bad Guy. What if Goku learned how to hypnotize people, and tried to hypnotize Vegeta? Very funny story. Really good too. It's a B/V. so what more could you ask? Go and read it. You know you wanna.

'Poison' by Jinko Kawaii is about someone from Vegeta's past coming to earth and poisoning our favourite prince. Now, Bulma and her father have to search for an antidote that doesn't exist. Go and read to find out what'll happen.

'Stranded' by Jinko Kawaii is another B/V. Chichi, Goku, Bulma and Vegeta go off to an island and get stranded there. What'll happen when Vegeta opens up about his first love? You gotta read this.

'My Little Veggie Story' by MiraisGirl87. it's a b/v get together again, but with a twist. Some guy comes onto the scene claiming to be Bulma's husband? You gotta find out what happens.

I think that's all for now. I'm getting tired of typing and I must find out what happens in all of my stories.

Ja'ne

Vice President,

DBZ Fanfiction Queen 


	3. Discovering a Missing AllyConcequenses

A/N: I'M BACK!!!!! Who missed me?

Inner Krillin: I DID!!!

Audience: O_O

Me: Why did you miss me?

Inner Krillin: You've been doing WAY too much homework.

Me: It's not my fault one of my teachers' is a workaholic who likes to see all of his students working harder than he does most of the time.

Inner Krillin: *rolls eyes* okay, now it's time to write the next chapter. Now what about all of you other stories?

Me: -_-;;; I'm working on it! But I did say I would update every other week, remember?

Inner Krillin: I can't believe I forgot that.

Me: *shakes head* well, let's count the reviews. *counts reviews* 6!!! I got 6 reviews!

Inner Krillin: Hey, maybe you'll get lucky and this story'll be more popular than your Yu-Gi-Oh fic.

Me: Hopefully. It's the only story that has over 100 reviews.

Inner Krillin: So what do you suppose that says about your writing?  
Me: -_- don't you ever shut up?  
Inner Krillin: Do you?  
Me: ^_^;;; I'm gonna carry on with the fic now, but you won't be seeing anymore updates for a whole week because I have a seminar to complete and then I have to start on my ISU that's due after winter holidays. *sigh* but I should get some time to work on my stories a while after that.

Inner Krillin: That's good news.

Me: Yep, but you'll have to be extra patient and wait. I do appreciate feedback, so please review or send me an email. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now and write the next chapter.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, it was dinnertime. Son Goku was eating his fair share of the food (which is all of it), which consisted of rice and noodles. (good food *drools*) when Son Goten entered the room. The fourteen year old approached his mother. "Kassan, can I go over to Trunks' house tomorrow?"

Chichi looked down at her son and smiled, but just as she was about to answer, the phone rang. The housewife sighed. "That might be Bulma right now. I'll ask."

Goten cheered and thanked his mother as the dark haired harpy approached the phone and answered it. "Moshi Moshi, Son residents." There was a pause before Chichi continued. "Oh hi Bulma. Listen, I wanna ask you something." Another pause. "Uh, no. He left here hours ago. Why do you ask?"

Goku looked up from his plate and he listens to the conversation as Chichi continues. "Really?" slight pause. "Okay, we'll keep an eye out for him." Another pause. "You're very welcome. And I'll ask Goku if he's seen him. Okay. Ja."

Chichi hung up the phone as Goten's shoulders slumped back. "Mama! You never asked if I could go over to Trunks'!"

            "Gomen Nasai Goten, but I was distracted." Chichi said as she approached her husband who had decided to mind his own business and continue to chow down. Chichi sat right next to him as Goten took his seat across from his father. "Goku, do you know if Vegeta went straight back to Capsule Corp after you both trained?"

Goku looked up from his dinner. "Of course he did. Where else would he go?" Goku began to finish his rice.

            "Well, because Bulma just called looking for him. She said that he never got back home and that the kids are starting to get worried, although Trunks isn't letting on."

Goku, who had started choking on his dinner upon hearing the news, finally spat the food out and across the table, right into Goten's face. The teenager began to wipe his face clean. "Déjà vu, huh Otou?" Goten said after he got the last of the rice out of his hair. "Gohan did that to me about seven years ago."

Goku stood up from the table, with his battle face on (you know, the super serious look?). "Chichi, I'm going to look for Vegeta." Goku's stomach began to growl loudly in protest and the Saiyan smiled sheepishly. "Uh, right after dinner." He sat back down and began to stuff his face once again, as Chichi and Goten exchanged looks.

~*~

Vegeta awoke and found himself inside of a very familiar looking chamber. He looked up at the ceiling and recognized what the Chikuujin called a security camera, which was watching his every move. He cursed out loud and searched for a way out without being detected when he noticed a mirror. The Saiyan was about to shake it off when he noticed something metallic wrapped around his throat. "What the hell is this?" Vegeta tried to pull the metal off, but when his hand barely touched it, he felt an electrical circuit run through him, so he pulled his hand back, and cursed once again. 

Suddenly, the door opened and Dadoria entered the chamber. He was being followed by two more henchmen. 'Probably thinks I'm going to attack.' Vegeta thought.

Dadoria began to smirk in amusement. "You should consider yourself lucky, Vegeta." He sneered. "If Frieza didn't like you so much, you wouldn't be standing here right now."

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest. "At least I don't have to suck up to the biggest bakayaro in the entire universe. Sad really."

Dadoria growled angrily, but then he smirked as one of his henchmen handed him a remote control. Although he pretended not to notice, Vegeta's keen senses told him the remote was trouble. 'What's that for? To microwave some popcorn?'

Dadoria returned his gaze at the Saiyan. "Vegeta, you were probably wondering what that collar around your neck is for, am I right?"

Vegeta glanced at the collar and raised an eyebrow as Dadoria continued. "I bet you were also wondering what is the remote control is for. Well, since I'm in such a good mood today, I guess I'll show you. After all, I can satisfy your curiosity with the push of a button."

Dadoria pressed the button. Vegeta felt something constrict the breathing tube in his throat, causing him to fall to his knees. He gripped the collar, which deactivated the electrical shock, but didn't have the strength to pull it off.  The room began to defocus and refocus as he struggled for breath.  Dadoria approached the Saiyan, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air as he laughed. "Now, Lord Frieza would like your help with something very important. I suggest you co-operate, unless you want to join your father and the rest of the Saiyans in the next dimension."

______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Cliffie, I know. ^_^ my specialty.

OOOHHH what's gonna happen? What's Frieza's plan? Am I going to have any free time to upload the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out. ^_^

**Story Advertisement:**

****

'24' is a FF8 story which is written by moi and co-authored by a good friend of my, Quistis Trepe. What happens you ask? Well, there has been a murder, and the main cast of FF8 have to find out who did it before they're next. It's based on the show 24! (that show is sooo awesome). If you're a major fan of Final Fantasy 8, then I suggest that you read this story.

'Pegasus' Revenge' is a YGO story which was written by me. If you're a major YGU fan, than you should definitely read it. Totally A/U. it takes place after the Pegasus Saga. Pegasus is a sore loser, so he decides to get his revenge by the means of…humor? If you wanna know how, you should read that story. It's completed (a whole 15 chapters plus an authors' note) so you won't have to wait. It has about 117 reviews now, but I'm greedy so go read!!!

For those of you who love reading A LOT of DBZ, here is another story I recommend. (no I didn't write it). It's called 'Frieza's Revenge' by ssj4 super vegeta. Frieza comes back and the only one who can stop him is Vegeta. But there are some major twists that make this story and excellent twelve chaptered story. (I reviewed every chapter). But sadly it doesn't have as many reviews as it deserves so go and read now!!!

Ja'ne

DBZ Fanfiction Queen 


End file.
